


The Chronicles Of Robin And Red X

by chimsbulge



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Bascially just a long story about Robin and Red X because I hardcore ship them





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm writing while writing three other stories.

Robin didn't know what it was but he awoke in a cold sweat, he didn't understand what caused him to. He didn't remember having a nightmare or anything. Robin glanced around his room before falling back onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling, suddenly he felt as if he was being watched. He slid his hand over to his nightstand and into the drawer pulling out a bostaff and sitting up, looking around his room once again. It wasn't until he saw the shadow in the corner of his room move, he jumped up and hitting his light switch and looking in the corner to see no one. Was his mind messing with him again? Like it did when he kept seeing Slade? No, that wasn't possible. Robin turned around quickly as he heard a chuckle from behind him. He looked to see no one there, sneering to himself he began searching his room from top to bottom. He knew something or better yet someone was in his room and he was going to find out who. He swore if it was Beast Boy or Cyborg trying to prank him, he was going to kill them. 

"Looking for something?" A voice asked. Robin whipped around to see Red X standing on his windowsill. 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" Robin sneered as he got into a fighting stance with his bostaff. 

"Just visiting my favorite superhero." Red X said as he sat down on the windowsill. "How are you doing Boy Wonder?" 

"Fuck off and don't call me that." Robin said. 

"You're a cranky one." Red X said and Robin just knew he was smirking behind that stupid mask. The stupid mask, Robin himself had created. Robin had never wanted to see that stupid suit again, but somehow this worthless thief had broken into the tower and stole it. Robin only designed the suit and created the villian Red X to try and defeat Slade, which failed but after that he planned to never see that suit. He should've just burned it when the Red X ended.

 "Why wouldn't I be angry? You broke into my room, at 2 in the morning." Robin said. "Now get out before I kick your ass." 

"You know you can't beat me kid." Red X said and again Robin knew he was smirking which pissed Robin off. "Is Boy Wonder getting upset?" 

"What the fuck do you even want?" Robin growled becoming more pissed off and annoyed with Red X by the second. 

"I told you, I wanted to see my favorite." 

"Cut the bullshit and tell me!" Robin yelled cutting Red X off. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Red X asked. "I didn't come here to fight you." 

"Then why the fuck did you come here!?" Robin yelled. "And I hate you so much because you are a worthless thief who should be in jail." 

"I came to tell you something." Red X said. 

"Tell me what?" Robin asked rolling his eyes. 

"Do you think it's weird for a thief like me to like a superhero?" Red X asked standing up on thw windowsill again. "Because I think, no I know that I like a superhero." 

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" Robin asked rolling his eyes once again. 

"Geez Birdie, I would've thought you were smarter than this. You. You're the superhero who I like." Red X said. Robin clenched his teeth at that and swung his bostaff at Red X but it made contact with his windowsill as Red X disappeared from sight. Robin growled as he threw his bostaff down and stormed over to his bed. Why the fuck would a worthless thief like him? This had to be some kind of trick. It was not the truth. Besides Robin liked Starfire, he liked his hot alien friend. He is straight and not into guys. 

* * *

 

The next morning when Robin walked into the living room of the tower he saw the rest of the Titans eating. Starfire was eating some weird Tamarian dish while the rest of the Titans were eating waffles. 

"Good morning friend Robin!" Starfire smiled as Robin sat down at the table. 

"You look horrible dude." Beast Boy said. 

"Did you not sleep?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin. Robin had circles under his eyes. 

"I was doing...research." Robin lied. 

"On what?" Cyborg asked. "Oh don't tell me you're still worried about Slade." 

"It wasn't about Slade, it was some other stuff." Robin said as he ate his waffle. "I don't want to talk about it right now." 

Cyborg nodded. "We also think, no I know someone broke into the tower last night. Cameras didn't catch anything but the security system was shut off. 

"Who would break in?" Starfire asked. 

"Anyone who has a problem with us. My guess is it was one of the H.I.V.E members." Cybrog said. 

"It wasn't them. Whoever broke in knows how to keep themselves invisible and none of the H.I.V.E members can do that." Raven said. 

"That we know of." Cyborg said. 

"Maybe it was Red X, afterall he is a thief." Beast Boy said causing Robin to nearly choke on his food at the mention of Red X. "Dude, are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Robin coughed. "I'm fine." 

"BB does have a good point, it could be Red X." Cyborg said as he stood up. "I'll rewatch the video." 

"Let us know if you find anything." Robin said, really hoping that Cyborg wouldn't find anything. 

* * *

"GUYS!" Cyborg screamed from the computer in the living room. All the Titans came running to see what he wanted. "It was Red X! He broke in last night and get this. He went to Robin's room. Why didn't you tell us you kicked Red X's butt?" 

"I didn't." Robin said. He felt like he was lying but he didn't kick Red X's ass like he wanted to. 

"Did you see him last night since you were up?" Cyborg asked. 

"No." Robin answered. "I did feel like I was being watched though but that's it." 

"We need to find Red X and find out what he took from the tower last night. He needed to have taken something." Cyborg said as he stood up. "Let's go." 

All the Titans followed after him, Robin was slower to follow. He didn't know if he wanted to see Red X again after last night. What if he said something to his friends? Well Red X was a thief, a villian and villians lie. If anything was said Robin could deny it. 

"How do you know where he is?" Beast Boy asked. 

"When Robin was Red X, I put a tracker on his suit so we could find him. The trakcer is still on the suit." Cyborg explained as they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. "He should be here." 

They got out of Cyborg's car and walked to the warehouse. Cyborg kicked the door open as they walked in. The warehouse was pretty dark, but there was a dim light in the middle of the warehouse. 

"Why are you kids here?" They heard Red X's voice ask. They all looked around the warehouse as Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, Cyborg's hand turned into a cannon, Robin took out his bostaff. Starfire's hands glowed green and Raven's hands glowed black. 

"What did you take from the tower?" Cyborg asked. 

"Nothing." Red X said as he appeared in front of the Titans. "Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'll steal anything. There's nothing in your tower that I want, well there is one thing." 

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked pointing his hand cannon at Red X. 

"Why don't you ask Robin." Red X said before he shot five X's at them. The X's wrapped around Robin and Beast Boy's ankles, while two of them wrapped around Starfire and Raven's wrist and finally the last one wrapped around Cyborg's cannon. When they all looked back to where Red X was standing, he had disappeared. 

 


	2. Part 2

"Robin, what do you know that we don't?" Cyborg asked as he tried to pull the X off his hand cannon. 

I don't know, was what Robin wanted to say but he knew he couldn't lie to his friends. "Red X broke into my room last night, as you guys know, and I was going to fight him but he didn't want to fight, I don't know what he came in there for but as far as I know he didn't steal anything." 

"See this is why you shouldn't have soundproofed your room." Cyborg said. 

"Oh friend Robin, I'm just glad you are okay after last night." Starfire said as she hugged Robin tightly. 

"Uh Star." Robin said. "I can't breathe." 

Starfire pulled back and blushed slightly before floating back over next to Cyborg. 

"Is there anyway you can destroy his suit?" Cyborg asked. 

"No." Robin said. "If we tried to destroy it while it's on him, it will kill him." 

"This is just great. When I thought he was gone, Red X just had to make another apperance." Cyborg groaned. "And now there's something he wants that in the tower." 

 _Yeah, me._ Robin thought to himself. "Let's just get back to the tower." 

"I'm changing the security system." Cyborg grumbled as he lifted his arms for Starfire to grab. 

Once the Titans had returned to the tower, they all seperated. Beast Boy and Cyborg going to the living room to play video games, Starfire went to the kitchen, Raven was floating in the corner reading her book while Robin went to his room. As the door to Robin's room slid open, Robin fell to his knees as a hard kick hit him in the back. He looked up to see Slade standing above him. No, it couldn't be. As Robin blinked, Slade disappeared. Robin quickly got up and looked around his room and looked around the hallway but there was no sign of Slade. 

"Robin? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to Robin. 

"Uh yeah, what is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he looked at Beast Boy. 

"Cyborg wanted me to come tell you that dinner was ready." Beast Boy said. "But are you sure that you are okay?" 

"Yeah, positive." Robin said. He didn't want to tell Beast Boy or the other Titans that he thinks he saw Slade because of what happened last time. Beast Boy nodded before walking away, Robin glanced into his room one more time before following after Beast Boy. 

* * *

That night while Robin laid in bed, he thought about the night before with Red X. Villians can't love, it would be unnatural. Robin didn't trust Red X and he sure as hell didn't like Red X, he would never. He didn't know who hid under that mask. It was just some other bad guy who needed to be put in jail. But Red X is also the same villian who helped Robin defeat Professor Chang. Robin use to think there was a line between what was good and what was bad, but now he wasn't so sure if he actually knew what was good and what was bad. Was there a chance that Red X could be both good and bad? Was there a chance that Red X was the bad guy but the person under the mask was actually good? 

"Got a lot on your mind?" Robin heard from his doorway. He glanced over to see Raven hovering in the doorway. 

"Yeah, I guess." Robin shrugged as he sat up. "What are you doing up still?" 

"I was trying to meditate but I could feel you were stressed so I decided to come talk to you." Raven said as she floated over to Robin. "What's on your mind?" 

"Raven, can somone be both good and bad?" Robin asked. 

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked. 

"Like could someone be bad when they have a mask on but be good without the mask?" Robin said. 

"Yes." Raven answered. "If you are referring to villians and their masks, they can be evil with their alter egos but their everyday lives they could be good people. Why are you asking?" 

"Well, okay if I tell you this can you promise me you will keep this a secret?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. "When Red X snuck into the tower and snuck into my room, I was up and he told me that he likes me. Can he really though? Or is this all a trap? He's a bad guy, a worthless thief and he thinks I would believe him." 

"Well Robin, it goes back to what I said with the whole mask and alter egos. Red X may be a thief but the person under that mask isn't." Raven said. "As for the liking part either it's a trap or he really means it." 

"But why would he mean it!? He's a bad guy." Robin exclaimed. 

"What would the trap be? What do we have that he wants? Nothing." Raven said. 

"He wants me and I'm in this tower." Robin said. 

"But there's no reason for him confessing to you to be a trap." Raven said. "Robin, I think you need to look pass the fact that he is a thief. Maybe he is actually a nice and good person under the mask." 

"I don't believe it." Robin said. 

"I didn't think you would." Raven said as she stood up and floated to the doorway. "I was fooled before, but I don't think Red X is lying to you or trying to trap you." 

Before Robin could say anything she floated out of his room. Robin sighed as he laid back down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

"You know she's right." Robin heard. He quickly sat up and looked to his window where Red X was standing. 

"Get the fuck out." Robin growled. 

"Really Boy Wonder why do you hate me so much?" Red X asked as he crossed his arms. "Do you even have a reason?" 

Robin's mouth went dry for a second. "You're a worthless thief who doesn't deserve to be anywhere but jail." 

"If I deserved to be in jail I think the police would get me. Since the Teen Titans can't." Red X said. "How do you know I'm so evil under this mask?" 

"Because you are. You are a villian. A thief." Robin said. 

"That's what Red X is. But the person I am under this mask is completely different." Red X said. "I'll be back birdie." 

As Robin went to get up, Red X clicked the button on his belt and vanished. 

 


	3. Part 3

What had happened the night before between Raven and Robin and then between Robin and Red X stayed on Robin's mind all night and all the next morning. Robin broke out of his thoughts as the alarm blared throughout the tower. Robin ran to his motorcycle as Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy flew to the city. Beast Boy carried Cyborg. When they arrived at the bank, they saw Slade's robots. 

"Slade's back." Robin sneered. "Titans go!" 

All of the Titans began to attack the robots. As usual the Titans won the fight but they were all feeling a little shaken that Slade could be back. 

"If it isn't Slade who sent them, who else would it be?" Cyborg asked. 

"It is Slade!" Robin exclaimed. 

"But remember he drowned in lava." Cyborg said. 

"I get the first time I was getting too caught up in my mind but I know I'm right now. Last night, Slade was in the hallway in the tower last night. I thought it was just my imagination so I didn't say anything but I know I'm right now. He is back and we need to find out what he wants." Robin said. 

"Oh this is just great." Cyborg groaned. "Now we have to deal with this psycho all over again." 

"I don't know how I feel about fighting Slade all over again. What if he's planning something worse than just destroying and taking over this city? What if he's going to try to take each one of us out one by one? What if he is a lot stronger than he was before? If he survived lava then what if isn't as human as we thought he is." Beast Boy said as he began to freak out. 

"For once he isn't being stupid." Raven said. "He's actually thinking." 

"Friends, what if one of Beast Boy's thoughts is correct?" Starfire asked. 

"Then we are fucked Star." Cyborg said. 

"Let's just get back to the tower and try to find out where Slade is." Robin said as he walked back to his motorcycle. 

When the Titans got back to the tower, Cyborg headed to the computer to look if he could find anything new out about Slade. Robin went to his room to start looking at what he had about Slade before. 

"You look stressed birdie." Red X's voice said from behind Robin. 

"Thanks for noticing." Robin replied as he rolled his eyes, keeping his back to Red X. 

"Who's Slade?" Red X asked as he walked closer to Robin. 

 _What is he doing?_ Robin thought to himself. 

"Why do you care?" Robin asked as he looked at Red X. 

"I really don't care, it was just a question." Red X said as he looked at Robin. "Why are you not trying to kick me out?" 

"Do you want me to?" Robin asked. 

"No but usually as soon as you heard my voice you'd tell me to fuck off and to get out." Red X said. "I'm not complaining that you haven't told me to leave." 

"Why are you here?" Robin asked. 

"Just paying you a visit." Red X said as his eyes shifted towards the Slade pictures on the table in front of him. Robin was unable to tell that Red X was looking at the table before of the mask. 

"Why?" Robin asked. 

"Why am I paying you a visit?" Red X asked. 

"That and why do you claim you like me." Robin said. 

"I like to see you when I'm not robbing a place." Red X said. 

"Okay, now answer my other question." Robin said as he crossed his arms. 

"If you would've waited a second I would've." Red X said. "I like you because you're cute and caring. You care a lot about your friends, you're kind but you have an attitude sometimes which is hot." 

"Okay you can stop now." Robin said hoping he didn't start blushing, he wasn't use to compliments. 

"Why? Because you're blushing?" Red X asked. Robin didn't know what to say at this point, this kind of stuff happened  a lot back in Gotham and even now sometimes he has girls  who think he's hot but it's all because he's a superhero. Having a guy, a thief, like Red X tell him these things made his stomach feel odd, he wasn't disgusted by it. Robin didn't know what it was, but after his talk with Raven and then talking to Red X the last three nights in a row, something about Red X didn't piss him off as much, or at least he thought so. "Hey birdie are you even listening?" 

"Huh?" Robin asked snapping back into reality. 

"You zoned out and were just staring." Red X said. "Robin." 

Robin now became confused because he doesn't remember hearing Red X call him Robin ever before. "What?" 

Without saying anything Red X pulled his mask up, revealing his lips and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Robin's. Robin was shocked, speechless but as Red X went to pull away when Robin wasn't kissing back, Robin grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back, now kissing Red X back. As they both pulled back, they looked at each other's masks, Robin had the odd urge to take Red X's mask the rest of the way off. Robin went to move his hands up before Red X set his hands on his wrists, stopping his motions. 

"Not yet little birdie, you're going to have to wait if you want to see my face." Red X said smirking before pulling the mask over his lips. 

"That is not fair, you know what I look like." Robin said. 

"No, I don't. You have a mask on that covers your eyes. I only know what your hair color is." Red X said. "So until your mask comes off mine is staying on, bye birdie." 

Red X pulled his mask up and quickly pecked Robin's lips before disappearing. Robin sighed. What was wrong with him? Now he misses kissing Red X, this shouldn't be happening but Robin couldn't say he didn't want to see Red X more and see what happens between them. 

* * *

"Hello X." Red X heard as he walked into the warehouse where he stayed at. Red X looked around, ready to shoot any X's if he needed to. But as Red X heard footsteps come from behind him, he was hit over the head causing everything around him to go black. 

When Red X's eyes opened, he no longer saw the inside of his mask but the room around him, meaning his mask had been removed. 

"Nice to see you are up, X." A man's voice said. Red X looked up to see a man standing in black and sliver body armour with a red and orange mask on. The orange side of the mask had a hole for the guy's eye. 

"Who the hell are you?" Red X asked. 

"Slade, I'm sure the Titans have mentioned me." Slade said. 

"They never mentioned you, I don't talk to them." Red X said. "Why did you kidnap me?" 

"I at first did believe you were Robin trying to pull one over on me but now I see you are not Robin at all." Slade said as he slowly walked up to Red X. "You're just a mere thief who is in love with Robin. But Robin does not love you, he doesn't even like you. To him you are just a worthless thief and he's even told you that before, has he not? I kidnapped you because you are trying to take something that I want." 

"What do you even want?" Red X asked. 

"Robin. The same Robin that you are trying to go after. I must say becoming Red X was a very interesting plan. You snuck into the Titan's Tower to take the Red X suit just so you could get Robin's attention and because you can not do big things like take over the city you became a thief because it is something easy." Slade said. 

 _Why does he know all of this?_ Red X thought to himself. 

"And now that I am back you will not be going anywhere near  _my_ Robin again because you will not make it out of here alive. Even when I send a video to the Titans they will not come and save you, Robin doesn't want you." Slade said. And those words hit Red X, what if it was all true? What if Robin didn't actually want Red X and this was all just Robin going along so he could put Red X in jail? "Lost in your thoughts? Let's give Robin a call, shall we?" 

Slade slid Red X's mask back onto Red X's face before looking at him. "Wouldn't want my precious Robin to see your disgusting face." 

* * *

"Friend Robin? Are you doing the zoning out?" Starfire asked snapping Robin out of his day dream. Robin had been once again thinking about him and Red X kissing. 

"Uh, yeah." Robin said. "Were you saying something Star?" 

"Guys." Cyborg called as the tv became blurry. 

"Hello Titans." Slade said as his face appeared on the screen. "Miss me?" 

"Slade." Robin growled. 

"This is impossible." Cyborg said. 

"Impossible no, see the Slade who burned in lava was actually a robot." Slade said. "I always win Titans." 

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked. 

"I believe I have someone who may mean something to you Titans." Slade said as the camera moved to Red X. Robin oddly enough felt his stomach drop to his stomach. Slade had Red X, Red X was in danger. 

"Why did you take him?" Robin asked. 

"You know very well why I did Robin. You know very well." Slade said. "Now if any of you care to save him, you just have to come and find me." 

The connection cut out as Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Robin. 

"What is he talking about?" Beast Boy asked. 

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Robin said as he sat on the couch with the rest of the Titans. 

 

 


	4. Part 4

"Then explain." Cyborg said as he sat down along with the rest of the Titans. 

"I haven't been telling the entire truth to you guys about Red X. The night he broke into the tower, I was sleeping but I woke up because I knew something was off in my room, I couldn't see him because he was invisible but when he showed himself, I asked what he was doing there and he eventually told me that he likes me and I got mad so I swung my bostaff at him but he disappeared. Then he showed up the next day and I lied to you guys. But that night I was thinking and then Raven came and talked to me and I told her the truth. I realized that yeah Red X is a thief but the person under his mask isn't a thief and I needed to stop looking at Red X as just a worthless thief. Then he came and he ended up telling me that Raven was right. But then last night, Red X kissed me and I kissed back. Him kissing me made me realize that there is more to him then just Red X." Robin explained. "I guess I was just afraid to think a thief liked me and that I might like him back. I think part of me was also afraid to see how you guys would feel about me being gay." 

"Hello, Robin. Beast Boy and I are together. How did you never notice?" Cyborg said. 

"You guys are together?" Robin asked. 

"Yes." Cyborg said. "If you didn't spend so much time in your room, you would know these types of things." 

"So then what's the deal with Slade?" Beast Boy asked. 

"This is the part of my life I hate talking about." Robin sighed. "Remember when I was his apprentice?"

"How could we forget that?" Cyborg asked. 

"Right well part of being his apprentice also meant I had to do things with him." Robin said. 

"EW WITH SLADE!?" All of the Titans minus Robin screamed. 

Robin nodded. "I didn't want to do it but I had to follow everything he told me so that he wouldn't hurt you guys until I figured out how to stop him." 

"Dude, why?" Beast Boy asked. 

"He's obessed with me." Robin said.

"HE'S LIKE 40 AND YOU ARE A KID." Cybrog yelled before hugging Robin. "Oh I am so sorry." 

"It's fine Cy. But we need to figure out how to get Red X back, Slade is doing this because Red X wants me and I actually want Red X." Robin said. 

"So the 40 year old psycho wants you, that is disgusting." Raven said. 

"Dude, I hate to ask but what will he do to Red X?" Beast Boy asked. 

"He could be doing anything." Robin said. "We need to stop him though." 

"Well let's figure out how to save your little boyfriend." Cyborg said. 

"He isn't my boyfriend." Robin said. 

"Not yet." Cyborg said as he lifted his arm. "Since we have the tracker in Red X's suit it should be easy to find him." 

* * *

"Robin won't be coming for you." Slade said as he looked at Red X. "Robin doesn't care about you. He will only be coming to defeat me." 

Red X kept quiet, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. There were very few times he had been scared in the time he became Red X. He was scared when he first snuck into the Titan's Tower to steal the suit, he was afraid to tell Robin how he felt and now he was scared to see what Slade would do to him. 

"If they even set you free it will only be because they are superheros and that's the right thing to do but they will put you in jail while I get away." Slade said. "It's quite a shame that you thought Robin would ever care about you. Robin is too good for you, he'd never care about a thief." 

"Why do you even care so much if I was trying to get with Robin?" Red X asked. 

"Robin belongs to me. I'm sure he never told you this because why would he. When he was my apprentice, we had a very passionate relationship. Lots of fucking." Slade said and Red X felt he was smirking underneath that mask. "You are nothing special to Robin. Do you even know why the Red X suit was created?" 

Red X didn't answer, he never knew why it was created. He had only heard about a character called Red X who was a thief, he didn't know who was originally Red X. 

"Seems like a no. Robin was the original Red X, he created the suit to try and fool me. It didn't work, I knew he was Red X the entire time." Slade said. 

Red X was shocked, Robin had been Red X before him. Is that why Robin hated him so much? Robin really wasn't going to help Red X now. 

"That hit hard didn't it? I told you Robin belongs to me, not you." Slade said as he pulled a remote out of his sleeve. "And with this remote, I can end you whenever I want." 

* * *

"And with this remote, I can end you whenever I want." Slade said as Beast Boy, as a gorilla, pulled the door off of the warehouse. 

"That won't be happening Slade." Robin said. 

"Robin, Titans. Nice to see all of you again." Slade said as his robots dropped from the ceiling and stood in front of Slade and Red X. 

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as the five of them started to attack the robots. Red X watched on, waiting for when Slade was going to finally hit the button and hurt him. 

"Please do not move." Starfire said as she floated behind Red X, her hands glowing green as she cut the rope, freeing Red X. Red X reached down to hit his belt but found it wasn't there. Red X looked around him, seeing his belt on the floor by a machine, he ran over to the belt grabbing it and putting it on. As he did this Slade hit the button on his remote. Red X's belt began to glow red as Red X's body began to disappear. Red X's body was disappearing before his eyes. 

With Slade distracted by watching Red X, Robin kicked the remote of his hand as Cyborg used his hand cannon to shoot the remote, destroying it. Robin then kicked Slade in the stomach sending him back a few feet. 

"Get Red X." Robin said. 

"Robin, he's gone." Beast Boy said. 

"W-What?" Robin stuttered. 

"You little lover left, he knows you don't care about him." Slade said as he sat up. 

"What did you tell him?" Robin yelled as he grabbed Slade by the throat. 

"I told him the truth, what else would I tell him?" Slade said. Before Robin could say anything, Cyborg blasted Slade with his hand cannon. 

"You need to find Red X." Cyborg said looking at Robin. Without saying anything, Robin ran out of the warehouse, to his motorcycle and left to find Red X. 

 

 


	5. Part 5

Robin searched everywhere in the city, looking for Red X but he couldn't find him. Robin became more worried by the second. Robin stopped his motorcycle, he wished he knew where Red X would go. The tracker! How could Robin be so stupid to forget he could track Red X's suit. He pulled out his communicator and found Red X's location before he headed that way. 

When Robin arrived, he ran in and saw the back of Red X's head. He was sitting in a chair, but he was not wearing his mask. Robin could make out the black hair, Red X has. 

"X." Robin said startling Red X causing him to pull his mask on. 

"What are you doing here?" Red X asked keeping his back to Robin. Robin slowly walked over to him. 

"Whatever Slade told you, it isn't true." Robin said. 

"I don't think I believe that." Red X said. 

"What did he tell you?" Robin asked. 

"You were the first Red X, you then became his apprentice, you belong to him, you two fucked a lot, you hate me, you don't care for me, you weren't coming to get me you were coming to defeat Slade. Do you want me to continue?" Red X said. 

"X." Robin said as he set his hand on Red X's shoulder and turned him around. "Those things, only parts of them are true. I don't hate you, I do not belong to Slade, I do care for you and I came to get you not him." 

"I'm just a worthless thief to you." Red X said. "You said it yourself." 

"That was before, it was before I realized that who is hiding under this mask is differently from Red X." Robin said as he raised his hands to Red X's mask. "Can I?" 

"I don't think you'll like who you find." Red X said. 

"I know I will." Robin said as he pulled Red X's mask off. Robin's eyes grew wide at who was hidden under the mask. 

"I told you that you wouldn't like me when you found out." Red X said as he turned his head away from Robin. Robin grabbed Red X's chin and moved his face back so he was facing Robin once again. Robin had to admit, Red X's voice was really hot. With the mask on, Red X sounded a lot like Robin but without it you could actually hear Red X's real voice and Robin loved it. 

"I'm shocked because Beast Boy was right and also you are really hot." Robin said. 

"Beast Boy knew the whole time?" Red X asked. 

"Yeah, when you first showed up he was convinced you were either a long lost evil twin or Jason Todd and then after the race with Ding Dong Daddy, he told me, "I don't care what you guys say, Red X is Jason Todd." And he was right." Robin said causing Red X or as he now was Jason Todd to chuckle. 

"Well if you get to see who I am really am then can I see what you look like without your mask?" Jason asked. Robin was nervous to show his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Jason reached up and pulled Robin's mask off his eyes, Jason gasped as he stared at Robin. Robin blushed some as he looked down. Robin knew it wasn't normal for dark haired people to have blue eyes but here he was having blue eyes. 

"Holy shit." Jason said. "You are really fucking hot and I thought you were hot with your mask on." 

Robin felt his cheeks become redder than they already were. 

"So since you know my name, what's yours?" Jason asked. 

"Richard." Robin answered. "Richard Grayson." 

"Hmm that's a cute name." Jason said. "So about the whole Slade thing, do you really care about me?" 

"Yes, I realized that I like Red X and I like who is under the mask a lot more. Before, I hated seeing that the suit and character I created was being used. I wanted to forget that I was Red X, I wanted to forget what happened with Slade but I couldn't. I'm sorry for being how I was towards you before." Robin said. 

"It's fine, it was kind of hot when you got mad at me." Jason smirked. Robin chuckled and shook his head. 

"Jason." Robin said. 

"Hmm?" Jason asked. 

"Would you, well, do you, would you be interested, do you want to join the Titans?" Robin asked finally getting it out. 

"You want me to join the Teen Titans?" Jason asked. Robin nodded. "Are you positive?" 

"Yes." Robin said. 

"Well being in the Teen Titans means I get to see you more so yeah I'll join." Jason said. Robin smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jason surprising both himself and Jason. When they pulled away Jason smirked. "I knew you liked kissing me." 

"Shut it." Robin said as he stood up and put his mask back on. "Come on." 

Robin held his hand out as Jason put his mask back on and took Robin's hand, standing up. 

* * *

**Well here is the end. It was fun to write, thanks for reading.**

 

 

 

**Just kidding.**

* * *

 

"You're back finally." Beast Boy said as Robin walked into the tower with Red X. "And Red X is here, I was not excepting that."

 "Red X is the new member of the Teen Titans." Robin said. 

"Your boyfriend joined?" Cyborg smirked. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Robin blushed. 

"I didn't know you referred to me as your boyfriend to them." Red X said and Robin damn well knew he was smirking. 

"I don't. Anyway." Robin said as he blushed and looked away from Red X. "Cyborg, I need you to find out what Slade did to Red X's belt." 

"Can I see your belt?" Cyborg asked as Red X took the belt off and handed it to Cyborg. Cyborg took it, walking away to look at it. 

"Sooo." Beast Boy said looking at Red X. "Do you like video games?" 

"I've never played video games." Red X said. 

"WHAT!?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, you need to play. Also who is under that mask?" 

"Someone." Robin said. 

"I want to know." Beast Boy said. 

"I too am also curious." Starfire said as she looked at Robin and Red X. 

"Come on Robin, both of you need to learn to not wear masks. You two know what we look like." Beast Boy said. 

"I hate to say it but Beast Boy has a point." Raven said. 

"We'll show you one day." Robin said. 

"I have theories to who Red X is." Beast Boy said. "I am pretty positive that you are Jason Todd." 

Red X nodded as he looked aroundt the tower. 

"Well welcome to the Teen Titans." Robin smiled. 

 


	6. Part 6

Jason woke in a cold sweat as he looked around his room. He sighed as he laid back down, his nightmare felt so real. Robin had left him for Slade. 

"Jason? What are you doing up?" Robin asked as he walked into Jason's room, scaring Jason. "Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Jason said as he sat on the side of his bed. 

"Are you sure?" Robin asked walking over to him. Jason nodded. "You're lying." 

"No, I'm not." Jason said. 

"Yes you are." Robin said. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"It's stupid." Jason said. 

"Jason." Robin said. "Nothing you tell me is stupid." 

"I don't know. I just had a nightmare where you left me for Slade." Jason said as he looked down. 

"That will never happen." Robin said as he picked Jason's head up so he could look him in the eyes. "I promise." 

Jason felt a smile creep onto his face. Robin smiled as well. 

"Lay down and leave room for me." Robin said as Jason laid down, Robin climbed in his bed after him. 

* * *

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the living room. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire turned to look at him. 

"What?" Raven asked. 

"Robin and Red X are asleep in the same bed! And neither of them are wearing masks and Red X has black hair." Beast Boy said. 

"Friend Robin and friend Red X are not wearing their masks?" Starfire asked. 

"Yeah! And it took Robin forever to take his mask off in front of us." Beast Boy said. "The things people do when they like each other." 

"Beast Boy, why were you even in one of their rooms?" Cyborg asked. 

"I was going to see if they were up so Robin can cook but then I found Robin's room empty so I went to Red X's." Beast Boy said. "Then I found them cuddling in his room." 

"Well don't let Robin know." Cyborg said. 

"Don't let me know what?" Robin asked. Beast Boy screamed and jumped into Cyborg's arm. 

"Don't say anything!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. 

"What's going on?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"Where's Red X?" Cyborg asked changing the topic. 

"Here." Red X said as he walked into the living room. 

"You two need to stop wearing masks." Cyborg said. 

"Why?" Robin asked. 

"We don't wear masks." Cyborg said. 

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy said. 

Robin sighed and shook his head as Red X reached up and pulled his mask off. 

"I KNEW IT!" Beast Boy screamed as he pointed at Jason. 

"Knew what?" Cyborg asked. 

"I knew who Red X was, wait you are Jason Todd right?" Beast Boy asked. Jason nodded. "See told you!" 

"Beast Boy was actually right for once." Raven said. 

"Yep." Beast Boy smirked. 

"Well anyway, who's hungry?" Robin asked. 

"Me!" Everyone said. 

"I could eat." Jason said as he sat his mask down. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't think you would take your mask off for everyone." Robin said as both him and Jason laid on Robin's bed without their masks. 

"I'm surprised I took it off, but you saw my face so I might as well let them see it." Jason shrugged and he pushed his hair back. Robin smiled and leaned down, pecking Jason's lips. "I'm also surprised, I'm laying in your bed, with you and you don't have your mask off." 

"Well be happy." Robin said. 

"Who said I wasn't?" Jason asked as Robin chuckled before laying his head on Jason's shoulder. 

"You've become someone special to me, Jason." Robin said as he laced his fingers with Jason's. 

"You've always been someone special to me." Jason said as he kissed the top of Robin's head. "Robin?" 

"Yeah?" Robin asked. 

"Are you afraid Slade is going to do something to me again? You know since he is obessed with you and you're with me." Jason said, biting his lip nervously. 

"Slade is not going to touch you as long as I'm around and I don't plan on leaving your side." Robin said as he looked up at Jason. Jason smiled sadly. "Jason, what's wrong?" 

"Is this all an act just so you can finally take Slade down? I mean you wanted nothing to do with me until Slade got involved." Jason said. "Are you using me?" 

"Jason, I would never do something like that to you." Robin said as he placed his hands on Jason's cheeks. "Please don't think like that." 

Jason nodded as Robin leaned in to kiss him. 

"ROBIN GET IN HERE!" Cyborg screamed, Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Hold on." Robin said as he grabbed his mask and walked into the living room. "What is it?" 

"Someone wants to talk to you." Cyborg said as he pointed at the couch. Sitting on the couch was Killer Moth's daughter, the devil, Kitten. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Robin whispered to Cyborg. 

"Came to see her Robbie poo." Raven said. 

"Robbie Poo!" Kitten yelled, excitedly when she saw Robin. Kitten got up and ran over to Robin, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much." 

"Uh, aren't you with Fang? You know the dude with a spider for a head." Robin said as he pushed Kitten back. 

"No silly, we broke up after that race to get your secret briefcase." Kitten said. 

"Uh, why?" Robin asked. 

"When Red X, that idiot thief cut my limo in half, Fang didn't do anythng to stop him." Kitten said as she rolled her eyes. "But you fought Red X and won the race." 

"Uh, yeah." Robin said as he rolled his eyes becoming annoyed with Kitten but also with her comment about Jason. "What do you want?" 

"To see my Robbie Poo." Kitten smiled. 

"Am I missing something here?" Jason whispered to Cyborg, Jason had come into the living room a few minutes after Robin, Jason was now wearing his mask. 

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE!?" Kitten screamed as she saw Jason. "ROBBIE POO GET HIM OUT OF HERE." 

"He's not harming anything, he's part of the Titans now." Robin said. 

"WHAT!?" Kitten screamed before she fainted. 

"Okay she's crazy." Jason said. "And she's also in love with Robin."

 "Yeah." All of the Titans said. 


End file.
